Caesar Romani
Description Caesar is neither monster, nor human, but is rather a living drawing in black and white brought to life through magic. He appears to be a sketch of a young greaser, in the image of Elvis. He wears an outfit that looks like it is from the Jailhouse Rock music video, the only alteration being that he wears black dress boots in place of shoes. He appears to be a drawing of a young Elvis Presley, although this cannot be confirmed, as several different theories have appeared as to who he is supposed to be. Caesar can be easily described as a womanizer, he will often flirt with females that show up to his shows. Contrary to popular belief, he is not 2-D, he is more like a hologram with mass. For example, if you look at him in the face and then look at his back, you will see his back instead of seeing nothing or seeing through him. And, having mass, you are able to touch him, instead of your hand going through him as if he were a ghost. In private, Caesar will talk to himself, and fret over his career, afraid that he will never succeed in his dream to become a famous singer. Although he will not admit it, he currently undergoes weekly therapy with one of his closest childhood friends. Although these therapy sessions are usually effective, Caesar still frets over his life and career. Caesar is currently employed singing in Grillby's full time and doing much larger concerts at the MTT Resort 2 times a month. Although he has never met Mettaton, he refers to them as "the big guy" and hopes to one day replace him as the head of the resort. Although these dreams are not his primary goals, he hopes that if it is impossible to retreat to the Surface that he is able to run into a job of power. Caesar currently lives in Waterfall, and writes his own songs to sing when at work. Relationships Ranch - Ranch is Caesar's childhood friend, and current therapist. Ranch and Caesar meet weekly for therapy sessions, and Ranch is highly supportive of Caesar's dreams. Caesar currently donates to Ranch's research into weaponry, hoping that he can find some sort of weapon to protect himself in case of an attack. Joseph Alucard - Although these two have only met on two separate occasions, Caesar considers Joseph a strange person, but still enjoys his company. Caesar originally met Joseph during a fight with The Dark Corpse, but eventually got to know him better after he spent the day with Ranch and they ran into Joseph and Lily. Lilith - Caesar thinks that Lilith is...strange. While he does consider her a close friend, he has no idea what she currently thinks of him. Caesar considers Lilith his friend due to the fact that after talking to his agent, she was able to reason with him, resulting in Caesar not being forced to use a stage persona. This meant that Caesar could just ask like himself instead of being a womanizing, handsome boy. Although it was a strange wish, Lilith still helped Caesar achieve his dream, which resulted in Caesar doing her a favor. Silver - Caesar took Silver in after he found him alone in Waterfall, and has been looking after him ever since. Although it was difficult at first, Caesar has grown to love his adoptive son. He allows Silver to sing at his concerts as an opening act, and stocks the bars at his show with Silver's choice food items and drinks. Stats HP: 5000 AT: 37 DF: 24 EXP On Kill: 0 Gold on Win: 82 ACTs Sing Stare Compliment Dance Quotes Encounter A handsome, slick looking man approaches you. '(All Routes) Flavor Text '''Caesar does vocal warm ups. ' '''Caesar looks you in your eyes, your heart melts. You can't put your finger on it, but he reminds you of someone. 'Caesar smiles, thanking you for your compliment. '(Compliment) 'Caesar is surprised at your dancing, and starts to dance with you. '(Dance) Trivia *Yes, he was inspired by Elvis Presley *Being a living drawing came from the "Take On Me" music video *His attitude is based off of the Greasers from "The Outsiders" Credit AshleyTheBlindVisionary - Thank you for all your help! Elvis Presley - Inspiration The Outsiders - Inspiration for Morals Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male